The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors that include mating contact arrays.
Electrical connectors that are commonly used in telecommunication systems provide an interface between successive runs of cables and/or between cables and electronic devices of the system. Some of such electrical connectors, for example modular jacks, are configured to be joined with a mating plug and include a contact sub-assembly having an array of mating contacts. Each of the mating contacts of the contact sub-assembly extends a length from a terminating end portion to a tip. A mating interface is provided along the length of each mating contact between the terminating end portion and the tip. The mating interface of each mating contact engages a corresponding contact of the mating plug to electrically connect the mating plug to the electrical connector. The contact sub-assembly may also include a plurality of wire terminating contacts that are electrically connected to a cable or electronic device of the system. The wire terminating contacts are electrically connected to the terminating end portions of the mating contacts, for example via a printed circuit, to establish an electrical connection between the mating contacts and the cable or electronic device.
The performance of some electrical connectors, such as modular jacks, may be negatively affected by near-end crosstalk (NEXT) and/or return loss. Specifically, NEXT and/or return loss may be generated along the signal path between adjacent differential pairs of the mating contacts of the electrical connector. For example, NEXT and/or return loss may be generated along the signal path of the electrical connector when the surface area of the contacts of the mating plug is greater than the surface area of the mating contacts of the electrical connector. Moreover, and for example, NEXT and/or return loss may be generated at the interface between the terminating end portions of the mating contacts and the printed circuit.
There exists a need for improving the performance of an electrical connector by reducing crosstalk and/or by improving return loss.